1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge consisting of two hinge parts rotatably connected to each other by support walls, on each of which a support arm of a suspension device for a control device or the like is disposed, wherein the hinge axis extends perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the support arms.
2. Description of Prior Art
A hinge of this type is taught by German Patent Publication DE 30 34 013 A1. The upper and lower hinge parts are respectively formed of one housing half and are rotatably connected to each other by a roller bearing. Hollow profiled sections can be inserted into an opening of the housings and can be fixed in place therein by fastening screws. A flexible hose is inserted into the two housing halves and is pushed into the ends of the hollow profiled sections. It is used in this way for passing through cables inserted into the hollow profiled sections.
Such a hinge is very elaborate in its design and consists of many individual parts. This results in a large outlay for parts and assembly. Furthermore, the insertion and passage of cables through the hinge is not possible in a simple way because the cable can easily become jammed in the portion of the hose where it turns.